The Vow
by Adriana-G
Summary: What happens when two people get into a car crash and one loses there memory after falling into a coma. Now Lucas has to make his wife Brooke fall all over in love with him. Find out what happens in The Vow. Summary INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

The Vow

What happens when a car crashes into 2 people. He makes it safe out with just a cut on his forehead. He looks into the car to find his wife and see's her in the car lying unconscious he calls the ambulance and they come and take's her to the hospital. But while in the ambulance she goes into a coma. Two weeks later she wakes up and see's the nurse and a guy that she thinks is her doctor which brakes his heart. Now he has to make his wife that doesn't even know who he is fall in love with him all over. Will he make her remember or will he give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So some people have asked me about my other story and I just wanted to say that I might continue it but you have to tell me that you want it to continue. **

The Vow Chapter 1.

"Brooke" I call as I get in my house. I didn't hear a response. I look around and no sign or Brooke. I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I look around and I still don't see her. Just as I was about to start walking I get attacked and fall to the bed. I let out a little scream. I try to flip over so I can be lying on my back and see my wife on top of me laughing.

"Broody that little girl scream was just too funny." I roll my eyes.

"I didn't even scream." I say. Brooke starts laughing harder this time.

"Lucas I love you but you scream like a girl." She bends down to kiss me. As she kisses me I smile and think of how lucky I am to have such an amazing wife. She feels me smiling and pulls away.

"Why are you smiling broody?"

"Pretty girl im smiling because I think I am the most luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful wife like you." I say and see her blush alittle. I love the fact that I can still make her blush. She gets off me.

"I love you broody you know that right?"

"Yes I know that you love me." I say.

"ok good, oh before I forget Haley called."

"Haley called?" I asked a little confused since I haven't talked to her in like 2 years.

"Yes she's pregnant and wants us to go over there to visit her."

"Ok I said when does she want us to go." I asked.

"She wants us to go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow really?"

"Yes really now come on boyfriend lets go to sleep im tired."

"Ok pretty girl." I say but she's already asleep. Dang this girl can go to sleep quick. I think with a smile. I love just watching her a night sleeping she looks just so peaceful I cant imagine my life without this girl. I love how when she is having a good dream she always puts this small smile showing only a little bit of her dimple. She turns around now not she's not facing me. I put my arm around her and whisper I her ear.

"I love you pretty girl. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**So can I please get more comments or else I'm going to think no one like the story so please comment! Anyways thank you everyone. I haven't been able to post my other story but I'm working on it… Sorry but this one is short my computer doesn't let me write long stories.**

The Vow Chapter 2:

I was sleeping peacefully when I feel someone jumping on me.

"Broody get your lazy ass up. We have to get ready to go to Haley's house." I heard Brooke say but I didn't feel like getting up so I pretended to still be sleeping. But I can feel her still jumping on me. Dang this girl is so cheery. I decided to stop pretending to be sleeping and scare her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down.

"Ahh broody stop." She said as I was tickling her.

"No im not stopping because you woke me up."

"I'm sorry... Just stop tickling me."

"I'll stop tickling you if you say you love me." I said.

"FINE I LOVE YOU." She said loudly I just smiled.

"I love you too." I said and she started pouting.

"Your mean."

"I'm not mean now come on let's get ready to go to Hales." I said watching her stand up and getting ready to go.

"I'm so happy were going to her house. I miss seeing her." I also was happy to go because I also missed my best friend and I haven't even seen my nephew.

"Alright let's go cheery." I said h=getting into the car. The ride to naley's house was about a hour so we wanted to leave quick to get there fast. We were driving for about 50 minutes Brooke was just singing to the music that was playing on the radio suddenly she turned it off and faced me.

"Broody you know they say there is a 90% chance you can get pregnant if you have sex in a car." Brooke said then I felt sad because we have been trying to have a baby for a long time now but the doctors kept saying that Brooke couldn't have babies and each time they said that I knew Brooke got sadder.

"Cheery maybe we should test that possibility ." I said leaning over to be able to kiss her now. She unbuckles her seatbelt.

"I love you broody."

"And I love you two cheery." I said Then all of a sudden I heard a car honk and after that I don't remember anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vow Chapter 3

**SORRY EVERYBODY BUT IVE BERN REALLY REALLY BUSY BUT I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO CONTINUE THIS STORY**

Lucas POV

I woke up minutes later I looked around… I was in a hospital. How am I in a hospital? Then all the events came to me... Me and Brooke were going to Haley's house. Wait Brooke where is Brooke I started looking around worried looking for Brooke. Then I heard some footstep approaching. I was hoping that those footsteps belonged to Brooke. I see a doctor come in I was disappointed. But maybe the doctor knew where Brooke was.

"How are you feeling Lucas" he asked

"I'm ok but where's Brooke?"

"Brooke is in the room at the end of the hall... But I do have to warn you Lucas Brooke still hasn't woken up from her coma." Wait my wife can't be in a coma she needs to wake up. I sat there in silence trying to process my thoughts

"Lucas I do think that she will wake up though." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding... Wait he said that she was still in a coma. Was I in a coma too?

"Wait doctor was I in a coma."

"Yes Lucas you were in a 3 day coma."

"Alright doctor. Can I see Brooke now?"

"Yes of course you can. But let me call a nurse so you can have a wheelchair."

"No doctor I don't think I need a wheelchair."

"Alright then follow me." I followed him down the hall. He opened the door and as soon as he did I saw the love of my life lying down in the bed not moving. It was hard not to see her all cheery. All I could do was stay frozen there until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you want to see her like this Lucas?" Of course I wanted to see Brooke.

"Yes doctor, thank you."

"No problem, but I have to go, just call the nurse when you ready to leave." I was happy he was giving me time to be with Brooke, alone.

"Ok." I said as I watched him leave. After he left I looked at Brooke. She looked so pretty that's the reason I call her pretty girl. That and because I saw that she liked it when I called her that on our third date. I smiled at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_It was me and Brooke's third date after we met in high school. And I got the courage to ask her out. We were right now at a restaurant eating and we kept talking but all I could do was stare at her lovely, pretty, and gorgeous face. _

"_Lucas." She said_

"_Yeah?" I asked looking down noticing that she noticed that I kept staring at her. _

"_Nothing you just keep thinking. You know you brood a lot broody." _

"_Broody?" I asked even though I liked that nickname a little bit._

"_Yes that's your new nickname since you like to brood a lot your going to be called broody." _

"_Alright but since you gave me a nickname now I have to give you a nickname pretty girl." I liked the ring of pretty girl._

"_Pretty girl huh?" She asked blushing a little bit and smiling. I liked that smile. _

"_Yes that's your nick name pretty girl." I said to her smiling_

"_Alright im your pretty girl and your my broody." I smiled at the thought of me being her broody and her being my pretty girl. _

_*End of Flashback*_

The memory stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said to whoever was on the other side of the door. When the door opened I saw haley. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. I was happy my best friend was here.

"Hey Lucas im sorry about Brooke."

"Its fine Haley I just hope that she wakes up soon." I said and really hoping thatshe would so I can be with her.

"Yeah I know that's what everyone is hoping on."

"Wait Haley how long have you been in the hospital?" I asked wondering because she looked really tired and looked like she just wanted to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everybody but this got cut off of chapter 3 **

"Wait Haley how long have you been in the hospital?" I asked wondering because she looked really tired and looked like she just wanted to go to sleep. "Lucas I've been here since the day I found out about the accident." What she's been here for 3 days. "Haley you need to go home and rest this isn't good for the baby. Wait congratulations on the baby." I said remembering that she was pregnant.

"Thanks Lucas. But are you sure that you don't want me to stay here."

"No its fine Haley. But thank you."

"Alright bye Lucas but if you need anything just call me alright?" Ok?" She said "Alright Haley." I said and saw her walk towards the door but then turn around. "Also call me if Brooke wakes up." "Ok Haley I will." I said as she left the room. Now again I was alone with Brooke. I just couldn't help but wish for her to wake up soon. I slowly grab her hand and hold it. I put my head on the bed, I didn't notice that I was going to sleep until I heard the nurse come in.

"Lucas?" She asked. "Yes?" I said

"Why don't you go to sleep in your room and bed?" She asked. But I didn't want to leave Brooke all alone. I think she noticed my expression because she looked at me and asked me if I wanted I could come early tomorrow to be with Brooke. Finally deciding to go because I was tired, I told her ok.

"Alright bye Lucas." She said leaving the room. I must have been really tired because I fell asleep the instant she left my room.

I started dreaming about me and Brooke. Until I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes still a little tired to see that it was already morning. Maybe I was having a nice dream that I didn't even realize time was flying by. I saw the doctor.

"Doctor?" I asked. Why was he waking me up? Wait is there something wrong with Brooke?

"Doctor is there something wrong with Brooke." I asked feeling afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"No Lucas I just thought that I should let you know that Brooke is waking up." Wait did he just say that Brooke was waking up? I quickly stood up.

"Doctor Can I go see her?" I asked and he nodded. I left my room the doctor still beside me. When we reached Brooke's room I looked in to see Brooke opening her eyes. I walk into the room as her eyes swing open.

I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN POSTING GUYS. BUT IM GOING TO TRY. IOVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY.


End file.
